MC: The New Uchiha
by Drago3511
Summary: When Sean starts hiw way home on the Mulitiverse Path, he finds a new direction leading to the Naruto universe! Now Sean has fallen under the effects of amnesia and has also now become half-Uchiha, will he get his memory back? SeanxTenten
1. Chapter 1

"We're back with a new installment of the Multiverse Chronicles, and here to kick us off is none other than the main protagonist himself, Sean Sky!"

Sean: "Wait, what the hell? Where am I? The last thing I remember was sitting with Aqua on the balcony before we were…"

"We don't need to hear about your romantic life other than in the stories dude, leave it out of the disclaimer."

Sean: "And what's in it for me?"

"Oh you know, making you even stronger than you already are with the Keyblades, magic, and Devil Arms. The intro to more action and new friends and foes. Also there is now the reason to give you an official harem." (Smirking smugly)

Sean: (Wide-eyed) "Alright! New powers, friends, enemies, and… wait, HAREM! I already thought I had it good with Aqua and Trish! Tell me how, tell me how!"

"Do the damn disclaimer and find out for yourself!"

Sean: "Fine. Drago3511 does not own Naruto or anything else that belongs to other companies in this fic. He DOES however own me, my friends, and the power to give me a harem with some of the cutest/hottest girls in Anime and VG history."

"Thanks dude. Now, on with the Fic!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

I was working more with my powers to travel the Multiverse and found out that I could also create a pocket dimension, which was pretty sweet. I used said ability to make an area outside the space-time continuum where time never passes and nothing will ever get old. I practically built the place from the ground up, making it as spacious as I needed. In total: it now had a fully stocked kitchen, a living room which doubled as the game room, a training dojo, three bathrooms, three master bedrooms and master bathrooms, six guest bedrooms, a virtual reality room, a swimming pool, two hot tubs, and a memorabilia room where we would store all the pictures and other momentums from our travels. When I was done with the whole thing, I walked out of the front door/portal and walked onto the Multiverse Pathway. The portal closed behind me and hid itself to anything that might possibly lurk around here.

When I was about to take a left to get home, I noticed that a new path had been formed straight ahead of me. Out of sheer curiosity, I started to walk down the new path. When I finally came to the exit portal I stepped through, leading me to… the sky? "Oh crAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I shouted as I free fell to my possible death. ", wait a minute… I have my armor!" I shouted as I slammed the piece of magic metal on my arm, covering me from head to toe in an armor suit. "Now I just have to summon my Key-OOOOWWWWWWWW!" I screamed into the night, as I landed face first into the ground. Armor deactivating, then it's starting to go black….

* * *

><p><strong>(Uchiha Complex – Sasuke POV)<strong>

It was a calm, dark night as usual. I've spent the last couple of hours training as I usually do before I go to bed, after all, I do have to go to the academy tomorrow. It's only three more weeks before the graduation exams and I'm a sure thing for Rookie of the Year, I AM an Uchiha after all. Just as I was starting to perform the hand seals necessary to perform the Fireball Jutsu, I heard a voice coming from… above? "…" I looked up to see a person falling from the sky, judging from the voice, it was a guy. Just then I saw the man strike his left shoulder and he was covered in a veil of light, when it died down, the man was covered from head to toe in armor. I ran for cover to avoid the imminent impact. "Now I just have to summon my Key-OOOOWWWWWWWW!" With that, the armored man crashed straight into the middle of my training field. There was a cloud of dust, but it was carried away by the gentle breeze that was flowing through the air.

When the dust cloud left, I walked over to the armored figure. The strange thing was, the armor disappeared after I got close to him. I looked before me and saw a boy, probably a year or two older than me, dressed in the strangest clothes I've ever seen. He was wearing a red, high collared zip-up vest, some baggy brown pants with many pockets (probably for carrying weapons and other small supplies), one white shoe, one armored shoe, and a piece of armor attached to his left shoulder. I flipped the boy over onto his back and saw his face. His eyelids were starting to close, so I could barely make out ocean blue eyes in the dead of night. He also had messy, unkempt spiky hair. "Whoever you are, you need help." I said, as I picked up the boy and carried him over my shoulder to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time skip, the next morning)<strong>

I woke up early to take a shower and get dressed, before checking up on the mysterious boy. He lay in the bed that I prepared for him in my old room, asleep. But as I walked into the room, he started to grunt and his eyes started to open up. "Ah, my head… Where am I?" The boy asked sleepily while rubbing his head. "It's good to see you awake." I said to the boy, who just looked at me in confusion. "Who are you?" He asked my, a cautious tone in his voice. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, as to where you are, you are in my home in the Hidden Leaf Village. Now answer me this, who are you and where do you come from?" I asked him, with the same cautious tone. "I-I'm Sean. Now where I'm from… where… am I from?" He asked himself. Great, an amnesiac. "You mean, you don't remember where you're from? Friends, family, anything?" I asked, while he silently shook his head. "Nothing, my entire mind is a blank, save for my name." Usually, I wouldn't do anything for anyone unless I had something to gain from it. But I just feel sorry for the guy, there has to be something… wait, that's it!

"Wait right here, I need to go find something." I said, while getting a nod from Sean. I ran through the house to my father's old study, which was relatively large considering that he was the head of the Clan. I walked over to the bookshelves and looked until I found what I was looking for. "_Forbidden Blood Adoption Jutsu: By Madara Uchiha._" I pulled the book out and started flipping through the pages to get the information that I needed. "_This is a high S-Ranked jutsu known only to the Uchiha clan; the user can only perform this jutsu once. Take a kunai and stab your hand and the other person's hand deep enough to let the blood flow. Then clasp each other's hands tightly for two minutes. This jutsu allows blood from the user of this jutsu to transfer into the other's system, binding them together as Blood Brothers. Any Kekkei Genkai that would be obtainable to a member of the user's clan only will be able to be performed by the other._" So this means that Sean will be able to use the Sharingan in the future. This might work perfectly though… this gives me double the possibilities of reviving the clan in the future as well.

I closed the book and walked back to where Sean was, and sure enough, he was still in the bed where I left him. "Alright Sean, how would you like to be an Uchiha?" I asked, apparently catching him off guard. "What do you mean Sasuke?" "I mean, I figured out a way to bind us by blood, making you a blood related Uchiha." He stared at me for a bit. "But, I'm just a stranger to you, a boy without any recollection of his past, and yet you want to help me and take me into your family?" He asked, while I gave a simple nod. He looked like he thought it over for a little bit, "Alright, let's do this thing!" He said, full of energy, kind of like a certain blonde idiot I know.

I walked over to Sean and pulled a kunai out of my weapon holster, then proceeded to stab my palm, causing it to bleed. "Ow, that looks like it hurts…" Sean winced, before I stabbed his palm too. "OHGODITDOES!" After he cried out in pain, I clasped my bloody palm against his for two minutes while shouting out "**Forbidden Blood Adoption Jutsu**!", as the book described. After that two minutes passed, I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a roll of bandages. I proceeded to wrap my hand firmly, then I went back to the room to do the same with Sean's hand. "So, did it work?" he asked. "It should have. If it did, that means you now have Uchiha blood flowing through your veins." I said to reassure him. After I finished wrapping his hand, I put the bandages away and went back to Sean before going to another day at the Academy. "Well Sean, I have to get going. I have to go to school. Feel free to walk around the village a bit; get to know the layout of the place. If anyone asks where you're from, just tell them that you're my long lost cousin from the Water Country." I told him as I left the Uchiha Complex and went to the Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

I slowly got out of bed and started to walk around the house a little bit. How could Sasuke afford a house all his own? I mean, he doesn't look that much younger than me. When I finally reached the front door, I walked out and saw an entire deserted district of houses, not a single soul living in them. "Man, how much room could Sasuke possibly need? The guy must be loaded." I said while looking around. I finally walked towards the gap that separated the complex from the rest of the village and the people around the area stopped and looked at me. They then started to whisper to one another. I caught bits like, "Who's that guy?", "What's he doing in the Uchiha place?", and "What a strange looking guy." I just ignored the rest of it and started walking through the village, hands in my pockets, and not a care in the world. All the people sure looked busy.

Wherever I went I saw either people shopping, selling, or just walking and kids playing in the paths of the village. I took a random left and walked in the general direction for a few minutes before coming up to an area protected by an open fence with a sign that read, **'Training Grounds of Youth'** The name itself was a bit odd, but I couldn't care less. For some reason, I felt this sudden urge to start training myself. So I walked through the gate and what do I see then? I see two guys with bowl cut style haircuts wearing green spandex leotards of some kind, orange legwarmers, and blue sandals fighting each other with incredible strength and speed. I also say a guy with long brown hair wearing a pale tan shirt, brown shorts, and blue sandals swiftly dodging knives like the one Sauske was using, being thrown by a girl with brown hair done in two buns, kinda like bear ears, a pink sleeveless shirt, green pants, and blue sandals. What's up with these people and sandals?

I walked closer to the group of four and a barrage of the knives the brown haired boy was dodging was sent in my direction. I heard the girl yell, "Look out!" What happened next surprised me because I just did it on instinct. I summoned a giant, white, key shaped weapon in my left hand and a giant black key shaped weapon in my right hand. Then I started moving my arms in fluid slashing motions, knocking away every one of the knives that were coming in my direction. When two were coming in from the left and right, I slashed in an X formation, knocking them both away. The last one was sent into the air with an upper slash, and then I jumped up for some reason and slashed it with the black key weapon. It flew and embedded itself in a target… a perfect bulls-eye. I landed back on the ground and stared at the two weapons in my hands. Words kept flashing through my head, 'Light', 'Darkness', 'Twilight', 'Dawn', 'Master', 'Unversed', 'Glider', 'Vanitas', 'Aqua', 'Keyblade', 'Oathkeeper', 'Oblivion'. "Oathkeeper… and Oblivion… my Keyblades." I said, as the two weapons flashed away in light and darkness respectively.

I looked up from my now empty hands to the group of four, who were just staring at me like they just saw a ghost. The first of them to knock out of their stupor was the shorter boy in green, "That was incredible! Such a youthful display of power and agility, right Guy-sensei?" The older one then spoke up, "Indeed Lee! This young man's Flames of Youth burn deep into his very core!" The girl then spoke up after the two youth-obsessed loonies, "It really was something else. Those weapons of yours are really interesting and on top of that, that last kunai you deflected landed in a perfect bulls-eye on that target over there, I've never seen such accuracy!" Then the brunette guy smirked, "It was indeed an impressive feat. Even I can go as far to say that you peaked my interest." All this attention caused me to just scratch the back of my head and give an embarrassed smile. "Thanks." I managed to get out there. "My name is Rock Lee; it is an honor to meet you!" The mini green said enthusiastically with a bow. "I am Might Guy, the Leaf Village's Noble Green Beast!" Guy said while striking a 'nice guy pose' while causing his teeth to sparkle. "I'm Neji Hyuuga." The last guy of the group said bluntly. "My name's Tenten, it's really nice to meet you." She said with s cute smile and a friendly wave. I then decided to introduce myself; it was the polite thing to do. "The name's Sean Uchiha. Pleased to meet ya'."

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys think of this little development of mine?"<p>

Sean: (Reads over) "This is complete and utter bull! Wait, who are you again?"

"Well, looks like it'll be a while before he startes to remember me again. Please rate and review and no flames! I WILL send Naruto using 4 Tails to find you if you do flame!"


	2. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	3. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
